1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for configuring graphical user interfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to unique methods and systems for displaying control areas and content areas of a graphical user interface.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc. While many industries have been enhanced and made more profitable by being able to automate and implement digital technology, certain tasks still rely on human decisions. For example, humans cannot rely on automated systems to comprehend the content of every piece of documentation that the system may encounter. Humans are still required to make certain judgment as to the content, order, placement, and ultimate outcome of how a document is used.
For instance, in the document capture industry, computers are used to scan thousands of pages into a computer's memory. However, a human is often required to visually review the content of the document to ensure that a computer did not err in scanning content or in placing certain pages of documentation together. Further, a human must usually make the ultimate decision as to where the document will ultimately be located for future reference. It would thus be advantageous to provide graphical user interfaces which make the document review process more efficient.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.